


Parenthood

by RedParrot



Series: The Greater Good - Part Two [10]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, F/M, Gen, Knotting mentioned, M/M, Mating cycles mentioned, Omegaverse, Sex Education
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:26:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26026423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedParrot/pseuds/RedParrot
Summary: A feral cat causes a welcome distraction for the family. And a learning experience for one of the children.
Series: The Greater Good - Part Two [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1738087
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	Parenthood

**Author's Note:**

> This is fluffy. Literally.  
> I think I spent more time looking at cat and kitten websites/pictures than I did writing.

Daniel settled Isabelle in the cot and lowered the blind a little. He knew his twins would sleep for a couple of hours. He looked at them fondly. They were growing fast. He was not used to seeing children grow and develop. Before the Repatriation Bill Daniel had only ever seen children under one-year-old. He had seen children from afar, but not to interact with.

Now he was in the position of seeing his daughters grow. They would be walking on their own and talking soon. Daniel smiled; he knew Sammy was a little worried about having to chase after two more children. But the older children were reliable enough to alone for a little every so often. And George, his Omeganess at the fore, would be an extra pair of eyes.

Daniel lightly touched each of his daughters' cheeks and slipped out of the room. He had some dough that required kneading and then he would turn his attention to the family’s dinner. 

The domestic duties were always something he enjoyed. Clive had compared him to an old-fashioned housewife from before the leap. Daniel did not mind. The work distracted him from his business. It was good to switch off for a few hours. Looking after his babies was always preferable to cutting wood for bespoke wardrobes. Or planning the next stage in the renovation of the cottage.

He reached the bottom of the stairs and wandered through to the kitchen. He paused in the doorway. Sammy and Jamie were both looking through the window towards the bottom of the garden.

Clive's crutches clunked across the kitchen floor as he joined them. He sat in the chair that Jamie pulled out for him.

'What are you all so fascinated by?' asked Daniel.

'The boys.'

'What about them?'

Sammy glanced up at Daniel as he joined them.

'They've found something. They've been staring into the wild corner for about ten minutes.'

The wild corner was a place, created by Clive, to replant the weeds that George pulled up from the vegetable patch. The little Omega did not like the idea of the weeds dying simply for being in the wrong place. It was also where Clive relocated any creepy-crawlies, he, or the boys, found. It had become a little haven for wildflowers, bugs, and butterflies. There were no butterflies at that moment. The crisp November air was not the time for the delicate creatures. 

Clive had spent time teaching the children about the different insects that were there.

They watched as George bent down and pushed some of the taller plants aside.

'It had better not be another six-legged spider,' said Sammy with a shudder.

Daniel smiled; Sammy was terrified of spiders. It was the only thing that would see him rush out of a room. The Omega knew it was irrational and that there were no particularly dangerous spiders in Britain. That knowledge did not make my difference.

'Don't worry,' said Jamie as he wrapped his arm around the smaller man's shoulder. 'I'll protect you.'

Sammy used his elbow to nudge the Alpha in the stomach.

'Don't be mean,' he said, 'Just wait until the next time we're in town... I'll shoo some pigeons at you.'

Jamie chuckled at being called out with his own irrational fear.

'I'm going to see what it is.'

Clive eased himself up to stand. He steadied himself for a second before making his way towards the utility room. Daniel was pleased that neither Sammy nor Jamie tried to stop him or help him. Clive had always been fiercely independent. Even whilst recovering from a broken leg, the Beta wanted to be self-sufficient.

They watched him make his way across the garden. Henry spotted him and ran over. The little boy was excitedly telling him something. Clive looked back at the house. He indicated for them to join him. Intrigued, the adults followed him.

They caught up with Clive halfway across the lawn. They could see George leaning forward and touching something. Henry had hurried back to the wild corner.

'It's a cat,' said Clive as they reached him.

'A cat?' questioned Daniel.

Clive nodded, 'I think it must be that feral one that we've seen around They're saying it doesn't look right.'

Sammy reached the wild corner first. Peter and Henry stepped back. Daniel leaned forward to see what the fuss was about. The tabby and white cat was lying in a flattened area of the wild corner. The rounded stomach indicated what the tatty-eared cat's problem was. Daniel watched Sammy stroke the cats head. She pushed her head into the touch. There did not seem to be any fear from the cat.

'What's wrong with it?' asked George who was gently stroking one of the cat's legs.

'She's pregnant,' said Sammy, 'and really not far off having her kittens.'

'She is pregnant?' said George with confusion.

'You know that female humans used to have babies,' said Jamie. 'Most species of animals only have two sexes and they pretty much all have female Omegas.'

Daniel was glad he was not the one trying to explain the differences between the species. George looked amazed. Peter and Henry did not seem too bothered.

'She can't have her babies in the wild corner, it's too cold,' said George. 'Can she come in?'

Sammy shook his head, 'I don't think she'd like that. She lives outside... but we can probably help her.'

'How?'

'What about the shed?' suggested Clive. 'Daniel's not fixed the hole yet. We could encourage her into there. Put some blankets and food and water in there. She's not scared of us. I think it could work.'

Daniel looked at the shed that stood in the corner of the garden. It was where Clive kept his tools. It was true there were a few gaps in the wood that he intended to cover up.

'Can we help her and her babies?' asked George. 'She hasn't got an Alpha.'

Daniel smiled, 'I think that's what she wants. You boys go and find some blankets - old ones - and we'll make a space for her.'

The boys scampered off. Daniel watched them go.

'I guess that tin of tuna in the cupboard will do for our guest?' he asked.

Sammy nodded, 'we'll make some space for her. This could prove an interesting few days... for us and the children.'

A~B~O

Clive and George sat at the table looking at pictures of kittens on a charity website. Clive had spent some time explaining to the confused and worried little Omega why it was important that not too many kittens were born. George was on the verge of tears when he saw all the pictures of cats that needed to be re-homed. 

'Will the Omega cat get told off for having kittens?'

Clive shook his head, 'no, she won't. She's a feral cat, no one owns her. We will help her to look after her kittens when they come. Then we will make sure that she and the kittens can't have any more kittens.'

Clive realised he had confused the little boy and scared him at the same time. 

'We'll take them all to the vets and the vet will do a little operation on them each that will stop them having kittens.'

'Will it hurt them?'

'They'll be asleep. Like when I had to have the operation on my leg. I was asleep when that happened.'

Clive hated using his own experience of medical care as an analogy, but it helped George to understand. The boy was satisfied that the cat and her kittens were going to be looked after. 

They had managed to entice the cat into the shed with the promise of tuna. She had settled on one of the blankets they had put in various corners. It had taken a bit of persuasion to get George to leave her alone. The nurturing trait of the Omega had gone into overdrive for the little boy. Peter and Henry had shown interest but as nothing was happening were content to leave the cat alone. Mary was not interested but had asked if they would be able to keep the kittens once they were born. 

One thing the arrival of the pregnant cat had done was to distract the boys from Sammy and Jamie's upcoming heat. Clive had seen the early signs in Sammy. He was wearing looser clothes and not bothering to put on a jumper, unlike the rest of them. The poor cat might have timed her pregnancy badly, but she was helping the family by keeping the boys occupied. 

'Should we put another blanket in the shed for her? It's cold out there,' asked George as he glanced over his shoulder towards the shed.

'She has plenty of blankets and the shed is not in the shade so does warm up a bit when the sun is out. And I suspect this isn't the first time she's had kittens. She knows what to do. All we need to do is keep an eye on her and help her if she starts to struggle.'

George nodded, his expression serious. Sammy had started referring to the little Omega as a midwife. They had all concluded that the boy would want to be there when the kittens were born. It would be an educational moment for him. The school that George and Peter were due to start attending at the beginning of the next term would include a lot of sex education in its curriculum. But the family had agreed it was not too early for the boys to be taught about the sexes. The children knew that when Sammy went into heat, he and the Alpha he was with were trying to make more babies. What they did not yet understand was how the pair went about it. All the boys knew was that they needed some private time for a few days. As Mary was older, she knew what happened. Her education about reproduction was different from the boys. For her it was biology. For the boys, it was their way of life.

'I've found a video of a cat giving birth,' said Clive. 'Would you like to watch it so you know what to expect?'

Clive had discussed the birth of the kittens with Sammy and Jamie. They approved of George watching what happened beforehand. The last thing they wanted was for the little boy to be scared and confused. 

'How many kittens will she have?'

'We don't know,' answered Clive. 'If she was a pet cat, we could have taken her to the vets. They could have used a special machine to look inside her womb and counted.'

George's eyes were wide at the thought of seeing inside a cat.

'They use a similar machine on Omega when they are pregnant.'

George put his hand on his stomach, 'so when I have babies the doctor ladies will be able to see inside me?'

Clive nodded, hiding a smile as George continued to look amazed. 

'Did they look inside Liam when he was pregnant with me and Peter?'

'Probably.'

George was quiet for a few seconds as he thought through what he had learned. Clive hoped he had not confused the boy or scared him. 

'Can we watch the video now?'

Clive clicked the go button. He started the clip at a point a few seconds before the cat gave birth. He knew George would grow bored if they had to wait any length of time for something to happen. He watched George's reaction as the white and black cat gave birth to six kittens. 

'We don't lick our babies,' remarked George.

'No. She's doing that to help dry their fur so that they don't get cold.'

George continued to watch in silence, it pleased Clive to see he was smiling.

'What are you watching?' asked Henry, who was proudly walking around wearing his new jumper that had a picture of a crab on it. 

'A cat having kittens,' said George. 

Henry looked at the screen for a few seconds seeing one of the kittens being born. 

'Ughhh...'

Henry pulled a face.

'That's disgusting. It's all gloopy.'

'I think it's lovely,' George said defensively. 

'You're an Omega you're supposed to like this stuff.'

Henry wandered away, his unimpressed expression remaining as he went. 

A~B~O

Sammy sat on the paisley-patterned armchair watching Liam boil the kettle and collect cups for their tea. It amused them both that they took their tea in the same way. 

'I'm glad you came,' Liam said over his shoulder. 'I know you're not far off your heat. But I really wanted to talk to you before that.'

Sammy nodded, 'it's a bit strange, isn't it?' he said.

'I think if I had visited you before I was officially retired it would have been awkward. And to be honest, I wouldn't have sought you all out. When they offered me the chance to return to my Alpha's initially, I was all for it. Then they told me you would already be living there. I just couldn't do it.'

He put the tray, with the tea and a plate of hobnobs and bourbons, on the coffee table. 

'I can't thank you enough for not coming back,' Sammy said, his voice quiet. 'I was scared of everything back then.'

'I remember what it was like when I first left the home and had my first heat with Michael. Scary doesn't cover it. I wonder what it will be like for the lads now when they reach eighteen? They'll have a better idea of what life is like. It won't be such a shock.'

Sammy smiled, 'that is a good thing.'

'How is your feral cat? Any sign of labour yet?'

Sammy had told Liam about the cat and how they were helping her. Liam supported their decision to involve George. 

After the initial shock of Liam's reappearance, the two Omega and Jamie spent some time discussing how they would involve Liam in their lives. Liam made it quite clear that Sammy had his blessing to make decisions regarding Peter, George, and Mary in his absence. Sammy had said they would talk to him if there were any big decisions to be made. Liam was grateful. 

Sammy took a sip of the tea. He wondered if it had been a mistake to have a hot drink when he was already warm, despite the cool November day. 

'I want you to be relaxed when you have your heats with them,' said Liam. 'I'm retired. I'm infertile now. You are the important one.'

Sammy listened to what Liam had to say, he nodded. He knew the Omega was sincere in what he said. The upcoming heat with Jamie was something he was looking forward to now that there was no pressure for Daniel to father any children. It would be the first time he had a heat with Jamie where there was no pressure. He had enjoyed his last heat with Daniel for the same reason. And, he was happy to admit, it was Jamie who he was closer to. He loved Daniel, but most Omega were closer to one of their Alpha's. They were lucky that he and Liam had picked different Alpha's to be close to.

'It's going to be stranger with Danny,' remarked Sammy. 'But you're right. I can still have babies and must do my duty.'

'Duty,' chuckled Liam. 'How very good of us. Doing our duty.'

The two Omega raised their mugs of tea in salute of the system they all detested so much. 

A~B~O

George could barely keep still as he allowed Meg to button up the toggles on his duffle coat. He was bouncing on his heels. Meg glanced up at Daniel who was trying to hide his amusement. The little Omega was still in his pyjamas, he had pulled on a pair of socks and a jumper before rushing down the stairs. Meg fussed around him for a few seconds. She checked the scarf was tucked in and that his gloves were still attached to the ends of the elastic that ran through the sleeves of the coat. 

'Now,' said Meg, 'remember what we said. You can watch Queenie, but you mustn't touch her, or her kittens.'

Once the boys knew that a female cat was called a queen, they had started calling their feral mother-to-be 'Queenie'. 

Clive had been to the shed to check on her that morning and spotted her exhibiting all the signs of labour. They were lucky that she had settled on a spot where they could watch her without having to move anything. The less they disturbed her the better. Clive had done his research and spoken to a local vet who had given him advice on what to do if there were any problems. They were ready to scoop the cat up and take her to the vet if necessary. They all hoped the births would go well, not only for the cat's sake but for George as well. 

Peter, Henry, and Mary were getting dressed, their excitement not as high as George's. 

Meg took George's hand as they walked across the patio to the shed. George was taking quiet steps, placing his feet with care. Meg could tell he was determined not to scare the cat. As they reached the shed Clive pushed the door open from inside. He indicated a cushion on the floor. George sat cross-legged on the cushion and watched avidly as the miracle of birth unfolded in front of him. Meg waited for the boys and Mary before opening the shed door again and ushering them in. She and Daniel stood by the door. The children sat or knelt on the cushions that had been scattered on the floor. Daniel and Jamie had cleared as much space as they could in the shed without compromising the safe space that Queenie was using. The cat did not seem bothered by their presence or the audience she had acquired as she went through her labour. She was watching them but had not tried to creep away into a darker corner. There was enough light that they could see her. 

Clive had a tray with all the things they might need if Queenie got into difficulty. He had covered the tray so that it would not distract the children. 

'There's the first one,' whispered George who was leaning forward to watch. 

Henry stood up for a better view, he pulled the same disgusted face he had when he had watched the video of a cat birth. Peter did not look particularly impressed either. Mary was watching with interest although she was not showing any emotion. Meg had suggested that she could write about the event for school. 

Meg glanced back at the house; the light was on in Sammy's room. She wondered if Sammy and Jamie were aware of what was going on? Or if Sammy's heat drowned out everything else.

'How much longer will it take?' asked Henry, his voice a little too loud.

The cat, who had been busy cleaning her firstborn paused and looked at him, her green eyes wide. 

'Shh...' said George with his finger on his lips and an annoyed expression on his face. 

Henry turned to Meg, 'I'm hungry,' he said in a stage whisper.

Meg smiled, 'come on then. You can come and check on Queenie after your breakfast.'

Peter and Mary seemed content to leave the cat as well. They got to their feet and picked their way from the shed. Henry was already halfway across the garden towards the back door. George twisted around and looked up at Meg and Daniel.

'I'm not hungry,' he said. 'I'm staying in case she needs help.'

'That's OK, George,' said Daniel. 'I'll bring a snack out for you both in a little bit.'

They retreated from the shed being careful not to let the door slam closed. 

A~B~O

Jamie opened his eyes and watched as Sammy wandered around the room tidying. Jamie was not sure what his Omega was tidying. The room was immaculate despite their recent activity. They had mated twice over the last twenty-four hours. They had both slept a while after their first time before the urge grew in the Omega again. The number of times they would mate varied from heat to heat. Sometimes twice was enough, occasionally, Sammy needed to be knotted four times. There was no pattern. 

Sammy's hair was damp, and a few drops of water were sliding down his back. Jamie imagined following the drop with his finger tracing a line across his Omega's back. He felt himself becoming aroused at the thought.

Sammy had been a little apprehensive when they had locked themselves away the previous day. It pleased Jamie that Liam had spoken to Sammy again. Sammy was trying to act as though nothing had changed in their lives. But it had. Dramatically. The Omega that they thought was dead had returned. Jamie knew Sammy had felt a little threatened by Liam's return knowing how much the older Omega was loved by both the Alphas. Liam had allayed Sammy's fears enough. Jamie had reassured Sammy that he was the one that was at the forefront of his mind as they moved closer to mating. Once the primal urges took over Sammy had relaxed completely. 

Their second mating had been much less fraught. 

Sammy had gone to the window, he was looking down at the garden, he smiled. 

'I think Queenie is in labour,' he said before glancing back at Jamie.

The cat had been all that George would talk about for the last few days. The excited boy had been keen to help with all aspects of her care. He had gone with Jamie to the pet shop to buy cat food and milk in case it was needed. He had skipped about in the store looking at all the bright colourful collars that were on display. Jamie had needed to point out to George, several times, that the cat and her kittens were not their pets. If Queenie did not need their help they were not to interfere. They all knew there was a strong likelihood that the kittens would worm their way into their lives. The house was going to be full of fluffy kittens, although they were all sure Queenie would remain feral. 

'Do you want a shower?' asked Sammy. 'I'm going to need your knot again.'

Jamie nodded and pulled himself into a sitting position. The first couple of times they had shared a heat, Sammy had been very shy about asking if they could have sex a second and third time. Now that he was a little older Sammy had no such qualms. He was happy to discuss his heat and his needs with whichever of his Alpha's he was with. 

Jamie could sense that Sammy needed to mate again without being asked. But he liked to wait until Sammy asked as that was the respectful thing to do. He would never force himself on his mate. He loved Sammy too much for that. He had learned to control his more aggressive urges. Some Alphas would take advantage of their size and force their Omega into mating, perhaps more than they needed. Jamie pitied the Omega who were in families like that.

'I won't be long,' he said.

He moved to stand behind Sammy, enveloping him in his arms. Sammy leaned into him. The few seconds of contact sent a rush of feelings through Jamie. He stepped away and walked to the en-suite knowing if he stayed with his mate, he might not get time for a shower. Sammy would give in to the primal urges quicker if his rutting Alpha was with him. As he shut the door, he could see Sammy straightening the sheet on the bed and plumping up the pillows. He smiled and left his Omega to his tidying. 

A~B~O

Queenie had given birth to five kittens which were suckling at her teats contentedly. Clive and George had remained where they were watching as the cat did all the work. It impressed Clive that George had not taken his eyes off the cat. There were a few whispered conversations, but the little Omega watched in silence for most of the time. His expression was a mixture of amazement and awe. 

'I think there's another one,' whispered George, whose expression had turned to concern, 'but it's not coming out as quickly as the others.'

Clive turned his attention back to Queenie who did appear to be struggling. The half-born kitten was bigger than the previous tiny kittens. Clive, who was sitting awkwardly on the floor shuffled forward a little. The move aggravated his broken leg, but he was more concerned for the mother cat at that moment. George remained where he was but moved from his cross-legged position to kneel so that he could see better. 

'Shall I help her?' asked Clive.

He had already decided he would try to help ease the larger kitten out but wanted to include George in the decision.

'Yes,' said George, his tone serious. 'She's not comfortable.'

Queenie did not react as Clive moved to lie across the floor. He reached out and gently pulled the oversized kitten from the mother. The kitten flopped onto the blanket that had been laid down. It was dead and slightly malformed. Clive sighed. 

'Is it dead?' asked George.

Clive looked back at the little boy and nodded with a frown.

'Sorry Queenie,' said George. 'Sometimes babies die.'

Clive smiled sadly. Queenie sniffed at the kitten and licked it for a few seconds before returning her attention to her living kittens. Clive covered the dead kitten with a flannel and moved it to one side. 

'Can we bury it?' asked George.

Clive nodded, 'yes.'

The little Omega looked sad but was not crying. The children were all aware of death and understood that when a person died, they did not come back. They had been confused when Liam had first visited them. The family had been lied to and told that he had died. Liam had not come back from the dead. 

'She's having another,' exclaimed George his sad face going back to one of amazement. 

Queenie's next kitten was born quickly. She licked it a little before ignoring it. 

'But that one's alive, Queenie,' said George with worry. 'You need to look after it.'

Clive picked up the little kitten which was smaller than the others and not wriggling around as much. 

'It's not breathing very well,' he said as he picked up a clean flannel.

Clive remembered what the vet had said to do in the exact situation that was happening. George had finally given in to temptation and moved closer. Clive wiped the flannel over the kitten, drying the fur with care. The kitten made a little mewing sound and started to move about more than it had been. 

'Try putting it with Queenie again,' said George who was watching very carefully. 

Clive placed the wriggling kitten by Queenie. The cat sniffed it for a few seconds before pushing it away with her nose. She went back to tending to her other kittens. 

'Why won't she look after it?' asked George. 

Clive shook his head, 'I don't know George. I think it's just something that happens. Perhaps after the kitten that died, she didn't think another would survive. And this one is a bit smaller than the others.'

'Will it die as well?'

George sniffed. Clive and Sammy had spent time preparing George for the possibility that the kittens might not survive. But seeing the poorly kitten be revived a bit and then ignored by Queenie was affecting George. The nurturing Omega never liked to see any living thing caused harm. 

'George,' said Clive, 'it might not live. But we can try to help it. Remember the special milk you bought at the pet shop?'

George nodded, 'could we be its Omega?'

Clive smiled with a nod, before reiterating, 'we can try. But it might not work. So, you need to be ready for that.'

George nodded solemnly. 

A~B~O

The young woman tried to make eye contact with Clive. She was doing her best to push aside her prejudice towards Beta males and remain professional. Clive was returning the compliment by trying not to show how intimidated he was by the woman. Meg wished her friend did not feel wary of women. The vet listened to what Clive had to say about the births of the kittens. How Queenie had rejected the smallest, despite it now thriving after a tense few hours of hand feeding. 

George and Mary watched the exchange. George with the worry of a parent being told their child was ill. Mary with the inquisitive nature of a budding scientist. The vet asked to see the stillborn kitten. George had reverently collected the little body and lay it down with care before uncovering it. The vet and Mary had leaned in for a closer look. 

'This one hasn't developed properly,' said the vet. 'See the eyes there.'

She pointed at the tiny creature’s face. Mary had a good look.

'It's like another set was going to be made,' she said. 'Like something in my scary book.'

The vet looked at Meg who shrugged her shoulders, 'she likes looking at some weird things. She still sleeps at night...'

The vet smiled, 'I was the same,' she said, before returning her attention to the curious girl. 'I think this has happened because two eggs have fused.'

Mary looked confused; the vet glanced at Meg who nodded for her to continue to explain.

'Each kitten came from a different egg. And I think that two eggs got too close together and... stuck together. So, what should have been two kittens turned into one that was all mixed up.'

George gasped. The vet glanced at the little Omega.

'Sorry,' she said. 'I'm really not used to talking to children.'

Meg shook her head, 'you're doing well. George is an Omega and very protective. But he understands that some babies don't live.'

'It's like the creature,' said Mary. 'A mixture of more than one kitten.'

Again, the vet looked at Meg. 

'Frankenstein's Monster. Her favourite book.'

'I'm named after the author,' Mary said with pride.

The vet nodded her understanding, 'I suppose it is a bit like that, but this mixture didn't get a chance to live. That's what nature does, I'm afraid.'

'What about the little one?' asked George who was peering at the tiny kitten that was mewling.

They were keeping the kitten in a shoebox with a towel to keep it warm. 

'Keep doing what you are. The next few hours will be particularly important. I think if you can keep it alive overnight it will live. You might be able to reintroduce it to the mother in the morning.'

George nodded and smiled, 'thank you vet lady,' he said. 

The vet could not help returning the smile.

'They grow on you,' said Meg. 'I was really sceptical about how I would be around them-'

'And you're the one that got the Bill passed,' pointed out the woman. 'I'm not progressive as such, but I do think this is a good thing.'

Meg knew what the woman meant. The vet did not approve of Clive living freely. She probably thought there should be more restrictions on the Omega and Alpha males as well. But an increasing number of women were coming around to the idea that children thrived when allowed to grow up with their parents. 

The vet looked at Clive, 'call me if you need any more advice, Mr Midgley. Even overnight. And when the kittens are four months old book them in for neutering. The mother cat as well if she's not too feral.'

As the vet collected her belongings and packed her bag, she looked at Mary who was watching her put her tools away.

'I know you're still too young to think about a career, but if this sort of thing interests you, you should concentrate on your science subjects. Biology particularly.'

Mary nodded enthusiastically. 

'Perhaps you'd like to see Ms Carr out?' asked Meg.

Mary beamed at the perceived responsibility of showing the woman to the door. 

Meg turned back to Clive and smiled, 'well done. I know it's difficult for you to deal with women that have that kind of attitude,' she said. 

Clive shook his head, 'I'm used to it. And she wasn't that bad. She was professional at least. She was more interested in Queenie and the kittens.'

The mother cat had disappeared a couple of times out of the shed since she had given birth. George was worried each time in case she did not return. The kittens were mewling when she was not there. They could not move about much, but Clive and George were watching them in case they strayed too far. George's confidence in handling the kittens had grown. He was picking the kittens up and moving them to the area of warmth Queenie provided. 

Peter and Henry were popping in every so often to have a look at the kittens. The Alpha's were more interested now that the kittens were not sticky lumps and had dry fur. Henry had named the different colours he could see on each kitten. Peter had speculated on the colour of the father cat. In general, the two boys were not as interested as George.

'We need to bury the kitten that died,' said George glancing at the little body.

'What about next to one of the rose bushes?' suggested Clive. 'You always say you think they're pretty.'

'The white roses,' said George.

Clive reached for a trowel and handed it to George, 'ask Danny to help you.'

George nodded and walked away. 

Meg watched Clive look pensively at the dead kitten for a few seconds before covering it up. She reached out and rubbed his arm. 

'We said this would be a learning experience for them,' she said. 'Although I hadn't expected that.'

She indicated the malformed kitten.

'Sad isn't it.'

Clive reached for his crutches; Meg helped him to his feet. They could see Daniel and George on the other side of the garden. Daniel was on his knees digging the small grave between the white and pink rose bushes. Clive looked at the kittens with their mother for a few seconds before looking at the dead kitten's body. 

'You need to follow George's example and accept that it's nature.'

Clive nodded. Meg picked up the tiny bundle in the same manner that George had done earlier. She was determined to show the same respect that George had done. The little Omega was dealing with the tragedy with good grace and a calmness beyond his years. 

The other children joined them at the graveside. Meg passed the tiny bundle to George who lay the body in the small hole that Daniel had dug. George paused for a few seconds before pushing the piled-up earth over the bundle.

'I'll make a little marker, so you know exactly where the grave is,' said Daniel with a gentle pat on George's back. 

George sniffed and wiped his eyes leaving dirty smudges from the earth on his cheeks. 

'Can we bring the little kitten inside?' he asked. 'We can't stay out all night in the shed looking after it.'

Daniel nodded, 'I think that's a good idea.'

A~B~O

Clive wondered what Jamie and Sammy would make of them allowing George to stay up looking after the rejected kitten? Little George, who had not managed to change out of his pyjamas all day, was sitting on the sofa wearing a thick jumper. He had a towel across his lap. The kitten was drinking from a bottle that the boy was holding with all the care and nurturing instinct of a parent. 

Clive spent some time reading about hand-rearing kittens. Although he felt as though he had enough information, he was still wary that it was going to be a difficult task. They prepared the shoebox for the kitten to sleep in between feedings. Clive set his alarm to go off every two hours. He was grateful Daniel had offered to take over with the feeds the following day if the kitten was not accepted back by Queenie. The prospect of hand-rearing the kitten for four weeks was quite daunting. But, as he was still recovering from his broken leg, it gave Clive something to focus on. 

George was taking his nurse's role very seriously. Daniel was forced to tell the little Omega to leave his duty for half an hour to eat his dinner. The Alpha agreed the kitten could be taken into the kitchen and left on the end of the table in case it became lonely. 

Henry wanted to give the kitten a name. Clive suggested that it ought to be George's privilege to name the kitten as he was the one that was looking after it. The comment caused Henry to pout for a while. Clive glanced at Daniel apologetically. Daniel was struggling not to laugh. It was George who came to Clive's rescue and told Henry he could name the kitten. Henry said he would think about what to call the kitten. 

It did not take Henry long to come up with 'Max' as the name for the tiny kitten. He grandly explained that the name would help the kitten to become big and strong. Mary agreed and pointed out that it could be short for Maxine if the kitten was a girl or Maximilian if it was a boy. George was content with the name and allowed Mary to write the letters onto the side of the shoe box.

With the naming dealt with, they settled to eat their food. George kept an eye on the kitten and spoke to it to make sure it knew they were there. 

'I'll leave the formula and bottles ready for you on the side,' said Daniel. 'I'll stay down here if you want. You are still hobbling about on crutches you know.'

Clive shook his head with a smile, 'I'll manage. The bottles are small I can slip it into my pocket when I go back to the playroom.'

'I can carry the bottle,' said George indignantly.

'Of course, you can,' said Daniel. 

Clive knew George would not stay awake the entire night. He would be on his own with feeding duties most of the time. But the little boy's willingness to help was heart-warming. 

'Can I name all the kittens?' asked Henry.

'The kittens may not stay,' Daniel reminded him. 'But I suppose they could all have names. But you should let Peter, George and Mary name at least one each.'

'You pick a name for me,' said Mary, earning herself a proud nod of thanks from Daniel.

Henry positively beamed at the responsibility.

'I would like to name the one with the ginger, white and black fur: Rainbow,' said Henry.

'Rainbow,' repeated Clive with a smile.

'I like that,' said Mary. 'I think that is the prettiest one.'

Peter was tucking into his macaroni cheese but paused to say, 'can we name the ginger one: Beer.'

'As in Ginger Beer?' asked Daniel. 'Alright.'

Henry nodded his approval of the choice.

'George, you should name one of them at least,' said Clive.

The little Omega, who had been looking at Max, turned back, 'I think the all-black one looks like one of those big black cats. I know a cat won't be the same size as a big cat but that's what it looks like.'

'You mean a panther?' asked Clive.

George nodded, 'but I don't think 'Panther' is a good name.'

'How about Bagheera?' suggested Mary. 'From the Jungle Book.'

George's eyes lit up at the suggestion.

'That's a very grand name,' said Daniel. 'Henry does that meet your approval.'

Henry, who had yet to learn when he was being subtly teased by the adults, nodded.

'So,' said Clive, 'we have; Max, Rainbow, Beer and Bagheera.'

He counted off the names on his hand as he said them. He glanced at whichever child was responsible for the name as he went. 

'That leaves two more.'

The children were quiet for a while. 

'Herbie,' said Henry.

'Herbie,' repeated Clive.

'Yes, that is the name of the white one with the ginger hat.'

'Good,' said Daniel. 'That leaves the grey one.'

Another silence descended around the table. 

'You don't have to come up with a name yet,' said Clive after it became obvious nothing else would happen until the conundrum had been solved. 

'Everyone could come up with a suggestion by morning and George can pick the one he likes as a reward for looking after Max overnight,' suggested Daniel.

Henry did not look too enamoured with the idea but nodded his agreement along with the others. The problem solved; the children went back to their food.

A~B~O

George had nodded off as predicted. He was sitting with his head resting against Clive's shoulder. The kitten was sleeping in its shoebox. Clive looked at his watch. He was expecting the kitten to start mewling again and to need feeding but so far Max had not stirred. He sighed. He hoped it was not a sign that the kitten was ailing. George had been so hopeful that little Max would make it through the night. He looked up as Daniel walked in, taking care not to make a sound.

'Do you want me to carry him up to bed?' asked Daniel with a nod towards the sleeping Omega.

Clive shook his head, 'no,' he said quietly, 'we said he could stay up. I don't want to betray that trust.'

Daniel smiled, 'I've warmed up the heat pad again,' he said.

He held out one of the microwavable pads they had bought to help keep the kittens and Queenie warm. 

'I've been out to her highness and she is quite content with the other kittens,' he continued. 'It actually wouldn't surprise me if she decided she was onto a good thing here and stayed after the kittens are weaned.'

'I don't think she could find a better family to look after her,' remarked Clive. 'I just hope Max makes it through the night.'

'Not looking good?' asked Daniel as he peered at the sleeping kitten. 

Max made a little noise and started to move about. Its movements were slow and jerky.

'I'm not sure. He should have wanted food half an hour ago... I suppose it's not an exact science.'

Clive lifted the kitten and cradled it in his hand as he offered the bottle. The kitten took a little while to latch on but started to drink the formula. Daniel took the opportunity to swap the heat pads around. 

'Everyone else has gone to bed,' he said. 'If you need anything text me and I'll come back down.'

'Thanks, but I think I'll be fine. It's not very taxing and I can manage to get to the kitchen to re-heat the pad and make up the next bottle alright.'

'Well, the offers there,' said Daniel with a smile. 'Good luck. And good night.'

Clive listened to his friend climb the stairs and walk across the landing to his bedroom. A few more creaks followed before silence descended on the house. 

There was only one light on in the playroom and that was dim so that George could sleep. Clive found the calm and quiet relaxing. The older part of the house was prone to creaking at odd times, but Clive found the noises reassuring. He liked the thought of the old timbers settling down for the night along with everyone else. The only other sound was of Max suckling at the teat on the bottle. The milk was almost gone. The little kitten had drunk its fill. Clive took advantage of George being asleep to help the kitten to expel its waste. The action something that the mother cat should have been doing. He collected the mess in a cloth he had prepared and dropped it into a Tupperware box before sealing the lid. 

He was reminded of the terry-towelling nappies that they used on the babies. It had been a conscious effort to be as friendly to the environment as they could be when they moved to the old house. Poor Jamie had found the prospect of not being able to bundle up the nappy and throw it away a bit nausea-inducing. But he had got used to it on the odd occasion he looked after the babies. Clive glanced at George who moved a little in his sleep. The little Omega had not been struck with any issues when he learned to change the baby’s nappies. The nurturing nature of the little boy meant nothing seemed to bother him. 

Clive watched as Max fell asleep again. He slipped the kitten back into the shoebox, being careful not to place it directly on the heat pad. All the things to remember about hand-rearing the kitten were a steep learning curve. He only hoped the effort was worth it and the kitten survived the night.

A~B~O

Sammy and Jamie were amused to receive a long text message from Meg when they woke up. Sammy was finished with his heat and after a few hours’ sleep felt ready to leave his room. Jamie pointed out the flashing light on his phone. They both smiled as Sammy read out the text.

'Sorry to disturb you both. But really, you should be done by now. Queenie has had the kittens. Six. One died. George was very brave and helped to bury it by the rose bushes. The last kitten is basically a runt. It's small and Queenie rejected it. Clive's stayed up to feed it every couple of hours. George insisted on staying up as well. Obviously, he was asleep in no time! Touch and go if the kitten will survive. We just wanted you to know in case you went to see the boys and worried where George had got to. Now finish making more babies and get back to looking after your children. 😉 Meg. xx'

Sammy rolled his eyes as they read Meg's cheeky remarks.

'Sounds like they've had an interesting couple of days,' said Jamie. 'Poor Clive must be exhausted. What do you reckon? You up for a bit of kitten sitting to give him a break?'

'It can't be that difficult,' remarked Sammy.

They both showered and dressed before making their way down the stairs. 

It was still early; the house was quiet. Quiet apart from the sound of something very small mewling. Sammy glanced at Jamie and smiled. They crept towards the playroom and were rewarded for their patience. 

Clive and George were both lying on one of the three-seater sofas. Little George was curled up at one end. Clive had swung his legs up and was stretched across the rest of the sofa. The low table had been pulled close to the sofa. A shoebox with the word 'Max' written on the side in Mary's swirling handwriting was on the table. Various cloths and plastic boxes littered the floor. They were all within reaching distance of the sleeping Beta. Clive's crutches were lying under the sofa. His mobile phone started to beep as Sammy reached the table. He turned off the alarm. 

They looked in the shoebox, a tiny white and tabby kitten was tumbling about. Its movements confused as it searched for something. Jamie picked up the bottle of milk that was by the shoe box. Sammy scooped up the kitten, which latched onto the bottle as soon as it was offered the teat. 

'I suppose that's what it wants?' said Sammy as he took the bottle from Jamie and moved to perch on the other sofa.

The kitten suckled enthusiastically. Jamie picked up some printouts from websites that were lying on the table. 

'Looks like they've done their research,' he said as he settled next to his mate and started to read through the information.

George yawned and stretched his arms before opening his eyes wide as he looked at the empty shoebox. The panic on the little boy's face was obvious until he spotted Max in Sammy's hand.

'Shhh...' said Sammy with a nod towards the still sleeping Clive.

George eased himself off the sofa and crossed to Sammy. He looked at the kitten.

'Max looks better,' he concluded after a few seconds. 'It took a while before he would drink the milk each time. Clive says that if Max survives the night, we should ask Queenie if she wants her kitten back.'

George slowly recounted all that had happened whilst Sammy and Jamie had been busy. The little boy sniffed and wiped a few tears away when he talked about the dead kitten. But overall, the young Omega was very calm with his recollections. Sammy could feel the pride coming from Jamie. George had surpassed himself over the previous few days. Sammy felt a little sad that Jamie had not been around to see his son's exploits. 

Clive stirred; he opened his eyes wearily. 

'Stay there,' said Jamie, 'we've got it under control. Max is just finishing his milk.'

George looked at Clive, 'I'm sorry I fell asleep and left you on your own.'

Clive yawned, 'that's OK George,' he said. 'If I'd needed you, I'd have woken you.'

The white lie was believed by the contented Omega who went back to watching Max finishing his milk. 

A~B~O

Clive was please no one else was awake as they slowly crossed the garden towards the shed. George was carrying Max, wrapped up in a clean flannel against the chill of the morning air. If Queenie did not accept the kitten back, they knew it would disappoint the other children. Somehow Clive knew that George would be calm and deal with the situation. 

Jamie opened the door to the shed and peered in. There was enough light for them to see Queenie and her kittens nestled in their blankets. Sammy crept closer and lay the fresh bowls of food and water for the cat next to her. After collecting the empty bowls, he retreated and watched from the door. Jamie steadied Clive as he stepped into the shed behind George who moved forward and knelt by the feral cat. The other kittens were busy suckling. The mother cat looked every bit the devoted parent. She lowered her head occasionally and nudged the kittens about. 

'Gently put Max near one of the teats,' suggested Clive. 'He should know what to do.'

Clive could feel how tense the atmosphere became as George unwrapped the small kitten and lay him next to the rest of the litter. Queenie sniffed the kitten and licked him a few times before nudging him towards the nearest teat. George let out a little gasp as Max latched on and began to suckle. Clive could hear sighs of relief from Sammy and Jamie.

George sniffed.

'What's the matter?' asked Clive, a little concerned about the boy. 

'Nothing,' George replied, 'I'm just really happy. Max has his Omega and Queenie has her kitten back.'

Clive glanced up at Sammy and Jamie who were both smiling. It was obvious they were moved by George's reaction. 

The feral cat had provided them with a way to explain many of the problems that life would throw at the children, particularly George. The little boy had taken it in his stride and taken the lead when he could. Clive was glad he had been along for the ride. 

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it. The timing of Queenie's pregnancy is a bit off, but I hope you will forgive me for that! 
> 
> The next story is a dark one. And I'm hoping a bit longer, it is planned in my head, but may take a little longer to get written up. 
> 
> Just think about the kittens. - There is still one that needs naming.


End file.
